Ontario's Messages of Greatness!
by TurtleAcrossTheSeas
Summary: Ontario finally realized that everyone was doing something she wasn't, so she decided to write letters to the world as well! Inspired by practically every other Letter Fanfic on this website. So, be kind, and send your letters/questions in!
1. The Beginning!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only my OC Paige.**

**A/N: Anyway, I decided to jump into the bandwagon and make one of these little letter thingys. I'mma gonna try to make them as exciting as possible. So, go on, ask Ontario a question!**

Good afternoon, everybody, this is Ontario speaking. You can also call me Paige, Ms. Williams, or your holy greatness. If you haven't met me yet, (which compels me to ask you why you don't) I am one of the (best) provinces of Canada. You know, the guy with the talking polar bear.

I could ramble on about how incredibly great I am, but I think you all get the message. Alright, so here we go! Send some letters to good ol' me, Ontario!

**A/N: So yeah,…I know this is so unoriginal, but I'm trying, okay? So yes, you can pretend to be another province/nation-tan or you can just be yourself. Thank you everybody! **


	2. To my Dear Manitoba AKA Ben

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only my OC, Paige.**

From (Dr. Hook's Towing and Co) Manitoba,

Ontario,

Do you have any idea how incredibly annoying it is being your neighbour?

Love,

Ben (Manitoba)

P.S: No one calls you 'Your holy greatness' but yourself.

* * *

Ben (Manitoba),

Have you realized that, though you claim me to be an annoying neighbour, I actually help you in most times of need? What kind of an ungrateful province (hoser) are you?

Sheesh, you weren't like this back when we were New France. Though I'd admit I _definitely _do not want to go back in those times.

Lots of Love (More than you, at least),

Paige (Ontario)

**A/N: I'm very sorry! I had some sort of uploading problem and couldn't set anything up. So, instead of adding chapters, I tried uploading the story again and again and adding chapters to that one! As you can see, I'm a newbie to this website, so I didn't know that the problem would sort itself out, sooner or later! Thank you for the waiting!**

**Also, because I had all these people review to three of the same story, I'll just post them all up here instead! Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	3. To my Dear Manitoba AKA Miguel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only my OC, Paige.**

Bonjour ma soeur!

Your writing letters too? Same here! I always wondered when you will do something useful. I guess this counts. Are you sure this isn't punishment from papa?

Also new Prussia is complaining that you need to change the drinking law cuz he can't get a good drink without getting caught.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps write a letter for my letter thing too!

* * *

Bonjour?

Yes I am. It's great, isn't it? Time for my to spread around the love (no French love) around the world! But, why would papa punish me? I didn't do anything wrong,…Well, that spat with Québec was different. He was asking for it!

Seriously? Well, tell New Prussia that he can suck it! After all, I call the shots around here, and if I didn't he'd either be holed up in the bar, drinking his mind out, or doing something scandalous, still drinking his mind out! I won't forgive him since last time!

Thank you, Miguel, you're so peaceful compared to the others.

Love, and I mean it,

Paige (Ontario)


	4. To my Dear Québec AKA My Older Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only my OC, Paige.**

Sis, what are you talking about? This best province stuff. I'm the one with the movie industry, videogame industry, the maple syrup (2 thirds of the world supply) and I'm the only one with a French charm.

Are you trying to start a fight with me, or are you still in denial about your love of me!

From: Your older brother Québec.

* * *

To my lovely Québec,

You're not the one that everyone comes to when they want financial or business help, are you? And besides, your movies and videogames would probably pollute the young minds of all the dear Ontarians in this world. Shame on you, brother.

P.S. French charm? Believe me; the Frenchyness in you has made you no more than a pervert. Oh yes, my love for you. My _inexistent _love for you.

Sincerely, Paige (Ontario)


	5. To my Dear Stratford upon Avon AKA Lizzy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only my OC, Paige.**

Why, hello Ontario! I believe this is the first time we have met! I am Stratford upon Avon, one of England's towns. I am glad to have found another girl who is a part of a country and not a whole.

What is Canada like? I have always wanted to go but never had the time (between England coming to have weep fests with Shakespeare and making sure my siblings don't kill each other, I have a lot on my hands.)

If you want to know what I look like, go to Cifer10's profile and find my story, Stratford's Letters to the World! On chapter 4 there is a link. Also there are some of my siblings. I have a heck of a lot.

Love,

Lizzy / Stratford upon Avon (S-o- A)

* * *

Hey Stratford upon Avon! Your name is so cool!

It's nice to meet another, isn't it? I feel especially relieved, what with me being surrounded by all these crazy males. Even papa can't keep them in line!

Canada? Well,….Papa's not _bad._ I just think that he should, oh, I don't know, speak up a bit more. He doesn't like being ignored and neither do we. We are his kids, after all. All in all, however, he's quite nice (too nice. Some other –ahem- rowdy provinces have been having their way for a while. Time to show 'em who's boss, eh?) and never treats us badly, so the only ones who are troublesome are my crazy siblings.

Wonderful! I shall go to this immediately! Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll get more letters from me than you think.

Sincerely,

Paige (Ontario)


	6. To my Dear Nova Scotia AKA Alanna

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!~**

Hello!

O-Oh, my name is Alanna Williams. It's good to speak with you! I don't think  
I've ever really had a conversation with you, so I guess this is a good thing.  
Well, I hope we get along and be friends in the future! :)

Alanna Williams

Nova Scotia

* * *

Hiya, Alanna!

I never really talk to many of my other brothers and sisters, since papa never had another get-together since the Christmas party of '98. I still shiver at the thought of it. Imagine what uncle Alfred's get-togethers would be like.

So yeah, nice to meet you Nova Scotia! Name's Paige! You can usually find me sitting between that the disagreeable Manitoba and that idiot Quebec. Both are equally incorrigible.

Of course! I heard the Maritimes are lovely.

Peace, Paige (Ontario)


	7. To my Dear Nova Scotia AKA Alanna part 2

Dear Paige,

Oh, god, don't remind me of that. It was scarring.

Well, I don't usually speak with everyone, but sometimes that prick, Prince Edward Island, will come crash on my couch after a night of drinking.

And yes, they are quite beautiful, in any season, but especially in fall.

:D Alanna

* * *

Dear Alanna,

I know right? I TOLD the boys not to come with booze, especially with little Nunavut running around! Ugh, that was a major migraine moment.

Oh well, can't pick your family.

Oh? What do you see in fall? I'm usually cooped up in my office so I never go out to appreciate my natural wonders, let alone the rest of Canada.

Love, Paige

* * *

**A/N: It's nice to see you again Ms. Chibi-Taichou! **


	8. To my Dear Québec AKA Dave19941000

Paige, Paige, Paige, what happened to you? You used to love me with all your heart and couldn't stay away from me back in the days of United Canada. Can you give me a chance? Ottawa gave Gatineau a chance and he seems to be enjoying himself. Give me a chance and you'll be just as happy as we were  
during United Canada.

From: your older brother Québec.

* * *

Dear Québec,

You wanna know what happened to me? I GREW UP. That's what. Look, we don't need each other anymore. What with my abundant cities and business relations and your constant need to leave us. The only reason why we were so close back then was because England wanted to give Papa some elbow room. Goodness knows he needed it.

Besides, you know the reason Ottawa is granted so much freedom is because he's Papa's capital. My dear Toronto would do nothing of the sort.

Paige.

P.S. …..You probably don't need to hear this, but I have ice wine in the cellar that's been collecting dust. If you ever need to, you know,…have a drink or something you can come over. It's NOT an invitation to wreck my house.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry Dave19941000! I just saw the letter and was like "Dang. Time for some Tsundere.", so don't take any of it to heart. Also, this might imply a bit to the whole tension in the provinces for Canada, but honestly, I'm trying not to be too insulting in this case. If there are any hurt feelings, you can ask me to change it.**


End file.
